When darkness falls
by THE someone
Summary: Yeah! My first Lion King story! CHAP. 3 IS UP! when darkness falls a cub is born named Mulatto. ;)
1. Something is happening

Simba kept glanced nervously over his shoulder. Timon and Pumbaa had set off to the oasis since Kiara had finally grown up. Simba just couldn't get the feeling off him that something bad was about to happen. He kept pacing back and forth on Pride Rock. Nala called him in for dinner, but Simba had no appetite at that moment. He just stared into the horizon waiting for something to happen. A feeling of dread crept into his mind. What he didn't know was that something bad was going to happen. After a while, Simba went inside Pride Rock to rest. Went he did, everything went black.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well, what did you think? I know it was a short chapter, but I'll post another one up if I get enough reviews. So *makes puppy dog eyes* please review! @_@ 


	2. A New Member of the Family

Thanks for the great reviews guys! Sorry about all the spelling, grammar errors, and how long it took me to write this chapter. O^_^O I'll try to make this one a lot longer and make it have more 'meat' to it. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Member of the Family  
  
Once the sky grew dark, all the animals headed for Pride Rock. Something was about to  
  
happen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At Pride Rock, Kiara was huddled up in a corner breathing heavily. She was pregnant. (a/n Now I know this is really sudden, but I had a great idea of where this story is headed! ;)) Kovu rushed to her side. A few minutes later, a boy cub was born. As soon as the cub came out, the sky turned light again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The cub had golden fur just like his mother and a brown tuff of fur on the end of his tail and on the top of his head like his father.  
  
"What should we name the little guy?" Kovu asked to Kiara.  
  
"How about Mulatto?" Kiara said, as she looked dreamily at her new cub. She could tell something was special about this cub.  
  
Simba, on the other hand, thought differently of Mulatto. He was sitting on the edge of Pride Rock staring into the distance.  
  
"Simba?"  
  
Simba turned his head to see Nala.  
  
"Simba what's wrong?"  
  
Simba hung his head and sighed. "I don't know about this, this 'Mulatto.' I mean, did you see how the darkness that fell disappeared once he was born?"  
  
Nala shook her head. "Simba, it was probably just a coincidence. You think too hard on these things."  
  
"I don't know Nala. I just don't know."  
  
I didn't really like how this chapter turned out, but oh well. Oh, by the way, Mulatto means a person having one white and one black parent. I hope you all like it! ^_^ 


	3. Featherless Meals

Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait guys!  
  
A couple years had past since the day Mulatto was born. He was growing up to be like any normal cub except for one thing. Kiara and Kovu had pretended not to notice Mulatto's behavior. But everyone else had noticed it. Simba took note of all the things Mulatto was different about. He wanted to prove to Nala that something happened to the cub when the darkness fell when Mulatto was born.  
  
For one thing, he always seemed to be lying on the point of Pride Rock. All the little cubs loved to lay there too but not alone like Mulatto would. The cubs of Simba's pride would all lay on the point when they were little. The lions would group up together and talk and giggle like all the lions would when they were little. Mulatto was always by himself over there and stared off in the distance with glassy eyes. No body knew why except for him.  
  
Another thing Simba noticed about Mulatto was he was the only lion cub who didn't mind when Zazu flew with him and the other cubs. Actually, it seemed as if Mulatto enjoyed Zazu. It was Zazu's job to watch over the young ones when they went off to play like he did with Nala and Simba. None of the other lions wanted this job because who would want to baby sit a bunch of rowdy little lion cubs for the whole day? So Zazu was stuck with it.  
  
But the weirdest thing about Mulatto was, he didn't eat any kind of meat that at one point had feathers. Simba realized this one evening during dinner....  
  
The lions at Pride Rock always had an ostrich once a month. They did this when Zazu went off to get the monthly report from the beaver since an ostrich is a type of bird (A/N I think). Simba didn't want to upset Zazu by eating while he was there so they waited until he left for the report. And this was Mulatto's first time where he was able to eat whole meat. He was still pretty young though.  
  
Kiara gave Mulatto a slab of fresh ostrich meat. Mulatto looked down in disgust. He could not believe that this used to be an animal at one point. Not only that, but an animal with wings! Mulatto was really young at the time. Not even a year old. But his mom had told him about birds and how they could fly with what she called wings. Kiara showed him Zazu's wings and right away they had fascinated him. Mulatto was amazed that something like wings could actually make you fly in the air. So when he saw a lioness bring the ostrich in Pride Rock and rip off the wings, Mulatto felt like he might throw up. He knew ostriches couldn't fly and had very stubby wings, but he couldn't imagine why they would eat something that actually had the tools that could have made them fly.  
  
"Mulatto, why aren't you eating your meal? It's delicious," Kovu had said to Mulatto that day.  
  
At that moment Mulatto could have sworn he felt the nasty taste of the regurgitation but swallowed it down. A bird delicious? How could his father even have swallowed the creature and say it was delicious? Mulatto had turned his head away from his meal and pushed the ostrich away with his paw. He just couldn't eat the poor thing.  
  
The lioness that had caught the ostrich stood up in rage. It had taken her a very long time to catch that pesky animal and now the prince snubs it? "Is my capture not good enough for you, your highness?" she managed to squeak in rage.  
  
"It's not that, it's-" that was all Mulatto could say before Kiara stood in front of him.  
  
"Synabin, please," Kiara pleaded to the lioness. "It's not that Mulatto doesn't like your catch, it's just...." Kiara looked up at Kovu with a pleading look in her eye. Synadin was not the lioness you wanted to have mad at. Her rage was fierce and Kiara didn't want Mulatto to say the wrong thing  
  
Kovu quickly finished for Kiara. "It's just that Mulatto is allergic to animals that had feathers." Kiara thanked Kovu silently. Kovu mouthed back the word your welcome.  
  
Mulatto meanwhile had looked confused. He didn't know that he was allergic to anything. The only thing he knew about allergies was that his friend Lybia was allergic to dandelions and sneezed anytime she was near them. Mulatto never sneezed when he was around birds.  
  
Synabin had only huffed in disproval but she said no more and gave Mulatto some antelope meat from the last night. Mulatto ate in haste because all that confusion had made him very hungry.  
  
Simba chuckled to himself as he remembered that day. He still never understood why Mulatto never ate the ostriches because he knew Mulatto wasn't allergic to feathers. I mean, what kind of lion, let alone a future king lion, would be allergic to feathers? Simba shook his head. He just had to find out what was wrong about his grandson. 


	4. Synabin's Secret

I'm baa_aaaaack!_

After pokes and prods from my friend Chrisine (HIYA!) I'm finally gonna get this sucka done. Here's chapta four.

After several years of growing, Mulatto grew into what many of the other lionesses liked to call a quiet yet polite young lion. The other lions still thought he was a bit odd and his only true friend was Lybia, his childhood friend. Mulatto liked to think Zazu was his friend too and hung around him as much as he could, but Zazu thought he was just plain annoying. Until one day when he needed Mulatto's help.

In the Sahara, there was what the animals called The Cult of the Birds where all the birds met together and discussed how to better their feathered society. But that was for the business birds. The Cult was mostly for the birds who wanted to party, just a little part of their meetings was based on politics. That's why Zazu never really hung around there unless they needed him in a real emergency.

Which was now.

Nowadays, there was a spring in a taste for birds in the animals' diet. Many birds were getting eaten and mating season wasn't around yet, causing a downfall in the population. So The Cult had Zazu tell Simba about this, which didn't go down so well with the other lions.

"WHAT?" shrieked Synabin after hearing that they couldn't have their monthly ostriches and had to cut down their bird gurgitation. "That's unheard of, unthinkable, lions not eating birds."

Mulatto had to leave the room for this. The last thing he needed hearing was Synabin saying just how good ostriches were and what a treat she had having one each month. Instead, he went to talk to Zazu.

He found him on Zazu's favorite perch on the Sycamore tree. Mulatto had asked him many times why birds liked different perches but these discussions always ended with Zazu frazzled and sending Mulatto away. "What's wrong with the birds, Uncle Zazu?"

"God, why do you call me that?" Zazu said shaking his head. "Nothings wrong that you can fix (oh how wrong you are silly bird). There's just a shortage on birds these days." Mulatto looked like Christmas was cancelled when he heard that. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll get better soon."

But it didn't

During the next few months, the population of birds continued to fall. Some species were even on the verge of extinction. Mulatto was horrified at this. _Maybe if pigs like that cow Synabin didn't keep gorging on the birds, they would actually be better off,_ thought Mulatto nastily. Synabin kept at her monthly ostriches, now a threatened species. She said no one could stop her treats from happening every month. She was ostracized from Mulatto as far as he was concerned.

But Mulatto and Lybia tried helping the birds out by putting on rallies and protesting for birds rights (no one came to them but the birds were grateful –slightly). Lybia had given up birds a long time ago when Mulatto told her he hated people who ate them, except the people he loved.

Mulatto would get the chance he needed to help the birds soon

The population of birds continued to decrease onto the next year. The Cult was becoming desperate. Most birds started leaving, hoping to find mates and new homes somewhere else which added to the decrease. Eventually the ostriches died out, and frankly, Synabin didn't care. She found other birds to eat. Except the one time when one of the birds fought back.

Synabin came home one night into the cave in Pride Rock with a falcon that she thought she killed. She was about to take a chunk off his head when she heard a single _chur_ come out of the bird's mouth.

"_YOU!_" shouted the falcon in an ear piercing shriek. "_You continue to eat us even after we have warned you! If you continue, then you will sign your death wish."_ With that, the bird clamped his beak on her nose and flew off. No one was around but Mulatto who had watched this in a corner. Synabin turned her furried face on him.

"Don't….. tell…… anyone," she gasped in angry breaths. Then she ran from the cave off away from the rock. She left Mulatto deeply puzzled thinking about what he just saw.

_You continue to eat us even after we have warned you………_ Mulatto pondered over and over the falcon's words for the next several nights. Then he got the chance of a liftetime to get all of his questions answered.

Zazu had invited him to The Cult of the Birds.


End file.
